Perenor
The Vahritym of Perenor is a secluded, island nation located south of the Isle of Samundar. North of them are the Gharashtun and Ariaapki territories, and just west of them, the Suvak state of Ramdhen. Among the many discoveries within the New World, Perenor is perhaps one of the anomalies of sovereign states. A complex history and culture best described as "archaic" and "puzzling" compared to its nearest neighbors. Current estimates say the Isle of Perenor was first settled by Proto-Injaumarij Peoples native to Northern Samundar around 2700 BCE. However, there is little evidence of this, as most of Perenor actually holds pure and ancient Valscorian DNA. According to Valscorian scholars, the people of Perenor may be direct descendants of the Resh and Yashod peoples, two Valscorian groups thought to have gone extinct in/around 3000 BCE. The Isle of Perenor is also very strange. From the coast, what looks like a perfectly uniform peace of land, transformed into a series of canals and patches of earth. For thousands of years the Perenorians have carved out the land in favor of narrow waterways that criss-cross the landscape. The land can best be described like a circuit-board of a computer, seemingly endless paths of water intersecting with thin strips of land. However, it does not end there. Before the reign of the current Emperor, Thamarius, many of the people believed his predecessor, Yaudimalus, was immortal. After the seemingly swift siege of Haricia, Yaudimalus stabbed himself in the heart. The autopsy of his corpse revealed his organs were metallic in color, blood was glowing yellow, and his skin, while pale and tattooed, bore similarity to the remains found in burial sites that date back to several millennia. Nationstates Description "'''The Vahritym of Perenor is a massive, orderly nation, ruled by Emperor Thamarius with an iron fist, and renowned for its compulsory military service. The cynical, devout population of 1.99 billion Perenorians are ruled without fear or favor by a psychotic dictator, who outlaws just about everything and refers to the populace as "my little playthings." The medium-sized, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Spirituality, Welfare, and Defense. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Haricia. The average income tax rate is 38.8%, but much higher for the wealthy. The sizeable but underdeveloped Perenorian economy, worth 69.4 trillion Razudams a year, is led by the Trout Farming industry, with major contributions from Uranium Mining, Basket Weaving, and Door-to-door Insurance Sales. State-owned companies are common. Average income is 34,857 Razudams, and distributed extremely evenly, with little difference between the richest and poorest citizens. It is illegal to make racist remarks in public, citizens receive notices of disenfranchisement along with their parking tickets, Perenor has designated Haricia as its capital city, and Emperor Thamarius has just been declared ruler of Perenor in an international press conference. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a capable police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Perenor's national animal is the Harician Horse."''' Category:Chadurim Category:Nations